Rinslet & Janus, Sven & a new girl!
by FatCatBella
Summary: Ok, this is my first story posted.. I was thinking if Rinslet love Janus, Sven like another new girl... a brand new story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's what friends are for." Sven assured. Train smiled after being saved by his best friend again from the unexpected move of the criminal. That criminal, Vaughn, has a 10,000 bounty on his head. Enough to pay their debts once and for all. Vaughn flicked his sharp eagle eye to his surrounding, sensing for any possible escape. _If I turn my back and run..._ He thought without considering what will happen in the end.

He turned and ran. "He is running!" Train shouted and launched himself forward. But Sven grabbed his hand in a nick of time and said, "Let our little princess do the job, she'll be delight."

Vaughn was started laughing to himself, thinking: _Stupid sweeper. What did he mean "unlucky" on his tattoo ? I still feel lucky, ain't I ? _

Suddenly, a small black figure out of nowhere jumped out in front of him. Shocked, Vaughn stunned at his place as a hammer was formed on the little girl's right hand. Eve smiled and used all her might to smash the criminal. Tumbling down like a fallen knight, Vaughn had failed to escape from the hands of the Sweepers.

"Good job, princess." Train patted Eve's head, her blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail. Sven came out from his car that he had drove to the scene and tried to carry the criminal into the car but Vaughn was too heavy for dragging. "Need some help here!" Sven shouted.

"10,000! We are rich!" Train hopped toward the car with excitement.

"Sorry, but half of it will be needed for paying the debts." Sven said coolly.

"And another quarter of it will be our grocery and food money." Eve added.

Train groaned with frustration.

"Let's go home." Sven suggested. Eve nodded with agreement.

"Can I buy a bottle of milk?" he pled. His black eyes filled with pities.

Sven sighed. Eve still scanning the street, looking for some interesting shops to celebrate their 'victory'.

"Hey, there is a library!" Eve pointed and without any hesitation, Sven agreed.

"Why can SHE get what she wants, but I can't even get a bottle of milk?" Train grumbled.

"Because she is the 'princess'," Sven joked. "And the library is free, but a bottle of milk costs 10 yen." Eve added.

"Fine. The library then."

After 2 painful hours for Train (but 2 happy hours for Eve and Sven), they finally went home.

"Home sweet home." Train said gratefully.

In the end, everyone got what they want: Train got his milk, Sven got peace, Eve got her books.

After a relaxing shower, Sven rested on the cushion and read the daily newspapers. As he flipped through the news, he saw a small article that caught his attention: The Firework Festival at Tokuyama City. Sven's memory flashed back, they had gone through many stressful days, Eve had been stuck with them catching criminals and reading books all day long. And Train haven't been having a good moment with them like a 'family'. Maybe a day off together like a family at Tokuyama City wasn't a bad idea.

"Hey, there is a firework festival at Tokuyama City tomorrow, wanna go? We will stay there for the night, hmm?" Sven asked.

There is a cold silence that made him shiver. Then, he heard a sound of a dropped book and snores. He put down his newspaper.

Eve was already drifted into a sweet night sleep; the Black Cat was, of course, snoring on the cushion like stray cat. Sven smiled as he looked at both of them asleep soundly. They seem to be cute when asleep. He tugged the cute girl to her bed and swiftly laid a comfy blanket on Train.

Going to the city won't be a bad idea, he guessed.

"Yay, pancake for breakfast." Eve yawned.

"Is Train awake yet?" Sven sounded concern. Eve shook her head. "Good, we can go to the mall to do our groceries."

"Are we going somewhere when Train woke up?" Eve asked as she muffled her pancake.

Sven smiled. "Yeah, to Tokuyama City. There's a firework festival at night so we will be staying for a day."

Eve laid her dish into the sink and prepare to wash while Sven went to drink his coffee.

"Really? That will be great," she wiped her hands at the kitchen towel. "So, let's go to finish our groceries!" Her long smooth hair transformed into a hand and grabbed her shoes and socks.

"Do we need to rush?" Sven gulped his coffee.

"YES!" Eve shouted as she went to take her cap.

After 2 hours...

"Rise and shine, Princess!" Train called as he went out from his room.

"Quick!" Eve cried and rushed past him. Train was confused but continue to the dining table.

"You are awake. I'm just preparing lunch." Sven said. He eyed Train with his left eye as he sat on the chair.

"What's with Eve today?" Train returned Sven's gaze. "She looks kinda hyper."

"She went to take a short bath," Sven grinned lightly. "Actually I was planning to go to Tokuyama City since there is a firework festival."

"Firework festival..." Train murmured, deep in thoughts. He flashed back into memories and saw Saya smiling at him, talking about how she caught a criminal with a 20,000 bounty. He could still remember clearly like it just happen yesterday.

"Earth on Train Heartnet. Lunch is ready," Sven waved in front of him, awakening him.

Eve hopped onto the chair, happily holding the chopstick, ready to eat. Train took his chopstick slowly as Sven stared at him.

"What are you staring at?" Train gulped an Ebiko into his stomach.

"You're crying." Eve said with curiosity.

"Thinking of Saya again?" Sven asked as he cared of Train's statues.

Train looked down on his lunch. He didn't realized that tears were still pouring out from his eyes but he do felt that his heart was aching. He laid his left hand on his chest and winced.

"Are you okay?" both Eve and Sven sounded scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he assured everyone. "Let's continue our delicious lunch."

Everyone ate in complete silence. Eve thought back: this is the first time she cared about Train. All the while she was jealous with his awesome killing skill and even swore that she will defeat him one day.

Sven patted his best friend's shoulder before standing up from his chair and walked towards the sink.

"That's what friends are for." Eve quoted at the scenario. Train continued to swallow his salad, blushing a little.

Train slammed the car door quietly. They had arrived the hotel and it was only 2 p.m. So after checking in, Sven bounced into the cozy bed. Eve curled up into a ball and read her storybook on the other bed.

"I'll be out-as usual." Train sighed.

"Be ready to answer our phone calls!" Sven reminded as he took out a cigarette.

"My cell phone will be on," Train replied simply.

As Train walked, he scanned the road for any interesting event. A man brushed past him and he accidentally dropped his things. "Oops, sorry." Train said, helping the man to pick up his things.

"Thank you, thank you, young man." The man thanked. He doesn't look old at all, but the way he talked sounded old-fashioned.

"Your welcome." Train replied, handing him his suitcase an fallen folders. As the man bowed 90 degrees, a piece of paper flew out from one of his folder. Train immediately reacted. He took the paper and stunned. It's a photo of his friend, Rinslet Walker.

"Oh sorry again." the man in his thirties said and without a second, he snatched back the paper and gone.

_Strange man._ Suddenly, he remembered. He took out his cell phone and dialed Sven.

"Hey Sven, can you help me check if there's a criminal on list that have a beard, bald-headed and called Gordon something?"

"Yeah, you got it." Sven's voice could be heard from the opposite. Train ended the conversation and tailed the criminal.

It was a small building. The target walked inside and closed the door. Train was planning on how to catch the target for extra money until he saw Rinslet appeared in front of him.

"Yo!" Rinslet called grinning.

"Oh hi, Rinslet!" he answered in a hurry.

She smiled without any words and continued her way. As she marched into the building, Train had already have himself disguised and was already inside. It looked small of course and messy. In that very stuffy room, Rinslet went businesslike.

"What did you want?" she questioned.

Gordon turned to her. "You, of course."

Rinslet seems to sense something fishy. She arched an eyebrow.

Gordon pulled out his gun and Rinslet dive out to the door.

"Damn, that bitch." he muttered furiously. He started to chase her but Train who was hiding in the shadows all the while caught him.

"Who are you?" Gordon screamed.

"A sweeper." Train replied swiftly.

"Hey, Sven. I got Gordon."

"So how much is the bounty?" Sven asked.

"15,000. I saw Rinslet too." Train smiled.

"What is she doing here?" Sven was so astonished that he was almost shouting.

"Not sure. I'm trying to found out now."

"Good luck then. Bye."

Train stuffed the money into his pocket and strolled the street. It's about 3.30 p.m.

_Bang! Bang!_

Train's spirit shot up to the tip. He ran, following the gunshot sound.

Please read Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People on the streets were screaming, running for their lives. Mothers hurriedly carry their children to safety. In a corner with crowded vendors and peoples, they discussed and gasped. Train pushed forward from the crowd quickly. And he saw, Rinslet on the floor. Blood splattered everywhere. She was injured on her right arm and abdomen. She was crying with pain, Train have to do some basic first aid immediately like applying pressure on the bleeding.

"Jenos...Jenos...Call...him...tell him to find...me" Rinslet grabbed his forearm as she managed to spit out the words.

"Don't talk, Rinslet." Train ordered. "Someone call the ambulance!"

Rinslet was coughing blood out.

"Your abdomen is hemorrhaging." He said a little panicked. Rinslet gave him a pleading look, her hand trying to dig her right pocket. Train furrowed his eyebrow but he reached to her pocket and found a cell phone.

"Call...Jenos..." Her dry throat coughed again, blood spitting out. The siren of ambulance could be heard.

"The ambulance is here, you can closed your eye now." Train comforted her.

She smiled as the paramedics pulled out the stretcher. Train hold her cell phone and went back to the hotel.

Train pressed the doorbell, expecting Sven to open the door.

The door flunked open.

"Oh, it's you." Eve muttered. " I thought it's Rinslet." She left and sat on the bed again.

"Where's Sven?"

"Buying."

"..." Train on the television, a biography of a cat named Fifi was on show. He changed the channel.

The door clicked open. "I'm back! Anyone missed me?" Sven greeted.

"..."

Sven muttered under his breath so quietly that only he himself can hear. But Eve thought that she heard Sven said, "Janice."

Sven threw a bottle of milk to Train. And in exchange, he gave him an envelope of money he got from catching the criminal.

"So what took you so long?" Sven turned his head to his right to see what Train was doing. Train swallowed and started. "Well, I was walking and then I accidentally slammed into a guy..." He babbled off like machine gun, telling them everything he saw and his hunches. Sven paused for a moment.

" First, why is Rinslet here?" Sven asked himself.

"Second, who shot her and what is her relationship with the shooter?" Train continued.

"And third, why did she want Jenos so much?" Eve added another mystery.

"Speaking of Jenos, who is he?" Sven asked Train in a suspicious tone.

"He is one of the Chronos member. No. 7 if I'm not mistaken."

Sven nodded his head, understood.

"Wait," Train dug his pocket, searching for Rinslet's cell phone. Eve stared at him with wide eyes like she was waiting for her ice cream.

"I forgot to call Jenos." Train grinned stupidly.

"What the he-" Sven and Eve muttered.

He dialed Jenos.

"Hello Rinslet?" a voice was heard.

"Um, actually is me, Train."

"What have you did to her? You kidnapped her? I swear I will kill you with my...'' Jenos went berserk.

"Hey hey chill." Train explained him everything-twice.

"So...you mean her condition is stable now?" Jenos's tone was calmer.

"Erm,"Train looked at Sven, ready for trouble. "I'm not sure about that, but-"

"WHAT? SHE IS YOUR FRIEND TOO AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE..." Jenos couldn't control himself.

Train faced Sven again and found him trying not to laugh really hard. He could also hear Eve's giggles.

"Hey," Eve ran to the bed and gripped Rinslet's hand firmly.

Train went in the ward, followed by Sven.

"Thank you for calling Janus-" Rinslet thanked Train but he hold up his right hand to stop her.

"I got an absolutely horrible conversation with him." Train said.

"Hmph, but thank you for saving my Rinslet." Jenos's musical voice can be heard behind Sven.

"You came back," Rinslet seems happy. "with flowers-again."

Janus chuckled softly and Sven thought of something.

"What do you mean by 'my Rinslet'"Eve and Sven asked together at the same time.

"We are dating." At the same moment, Rinslet and Jenos replied gazing at each other.

"What the hell?" Train added.

"No wonder-" Sven went stuck.

Eve couldn't help herself by dropping open her mouth.

A moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Now I know why you went haywire this noon." Train snapped.

"Couldn't help it, can't I?" Jenos scratched his head.

"Then, who shot her?" Sven asked.

"Just another enemy of mine." Rinslet shrugged.

"So you actually come here to do a job and date?" Eve released her grip.

"You can say that." Rinslet grinned.

Suddenly, Sven's cell phone rang. He answered and went beetroot red. He ended the conversation and cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Who is it?" Everyone asked.

"Erm..someone."

"Male or female?" Jenos shot.

Sven went tomato red.

"Bingo. You have a crush on her, right?" Jenos spotted out in a second.

"No wonder stray cat like me sense you fishy these few weeks..." Train snorted.

"So that makes everyone here have a date: Sven got Janice, Janus got Rinslet. All except Train." Eve concluded.

"You have a date?" Sven turned to her.

She nodded her head and took out a really thick book from her backpack. She pointed on that book and said,"Him."

Another moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, it's already 7 p.m. Let's have dinner." Sven glanced at his watch.

It's now 9 p.m. The fireworks were shooting up to the glimmering night sky. Janus was sitting together with Rinslet, hand in hand. Sven with Janice and Eve with Train.

Suddenly, memories of Saya flashed back. He was holding Saya on his hands, tears rolling down his cheek. Saya's beautiful eyes closed and she went stiffed.

"Here's a tissue.'' Eve passed to him.

Again, in the very same day he didn't realized he was crying for Saya again.

I really hope you all will like it... It was my first story I just thought about it at my trip back to my hometown.. I'm a big fan of Black Cat, and I found that there will be Black Cat Part 2 at June 2010. I was rather naive ain't I? After all, I was only 14 this year.. Anyway, I couldn't wait until my imagination wonder off again...


End file.
